narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Genma Shiranui
is a Tokubetsu Jōnin from Konohagakure. He becomes the proctor during final rounds of the Chūnin Exams after the death of Hayate Gekkō. Appearance Genma has dark brown hair reaching to his neck, and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit. He always has his trademark senbon in his mouth. Personality Genma is shown to be very calm, collected, proud and "casual". He is never seen being boisterous or lost in difficult situations; he hates Orochimaru for power-playing.First Databook, page 82 Abilities Genma is known for taking part in difficult missions and participating in a handful of fights. Still, Genma has never been seen in combat. It is known that he is able to spit the senbon from his mouth as a projectile with enough force to deflect a kunai. Given that the Sound Four had to activate their cursed seals in order to defeat Genma and Raidō, it is likely that he is a formidable fighter. After the fight, while the Sound Four were resting, they noted that they wouldn't have won without using their cursed seals. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Arc After Hayate's death, Genma referees the final round matches of the Chūnin Exams. He battles Baki during Orochimaru's attempted invasion of Konoha. However, their fight is interrupted when Orochimaru calls off the invasion. He also advises Sasuke to chase after Gaara telling him that he was already at the chūnin level and to do what he must in order to protect Konoha. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When Tsunade returns to the village, Genma and Aoba are assigned to announce her inauguration as the Fifth Hokage. He is later sent on a mission with Raidō Namiashi, Iwashi Tatami and Shizune. As they return home after completing the mission Genma and Raidō encounter the Sound Four. In order to defeat Raidō and Genma, the Sound Four activate level two of their cursed seals, leaving Genma gravely injured and in serious need of medical attention. Shizune stabilizes their conditions and takes them back to Konoha to be healed by Tsunade. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc In the anime, he is seen giving out orders to a large group of chūnin during Furido's attack on the village. Invasion of Pain Arc He appears with Yamato and other jōnin helping to restore the village after Pain and Naruto's fight. He corrected Kotetsu Hagane telling him that the village wasn't all their forefathers left them, the people were still there. Shinobi World War Arc Genma along with Raidō are tasked with guarding the daimyō at their safe house during the Fourth Shinobi World War. While on duty, he and Raidō has a light conversation about the daimyō and their medal naming medals. He tells Raidō not to to make fun of them as it was their job and that without medals they wouldn't know what was honorable and what wasn't. He then tells his that if he just stands around thinking of medals, he'd never get one, then tells him to look alive as they were going to relocate soon. Trivia * means "unknown fire" or "Phosphorescent Foam", is a term given for will-o-wisps, and is the name of a Japanese destroyer. * Genma said during the Chūnin Exams that Naruto had a mean "left hook", this might be a mistake in translation. But at that time, Naruto was doing an uppercut, not a left hook though it was the left hand which was in use. * According to the Naruto Official Databook: ** His favorite food is pumpkin broth and his least favorite food is spinach. ** Genma's hobby is traveling. ** His favorite phrase is: "Actions speak louder than words". ** Genma has completed 935 official missions in total: 185 D-rank, 220 C-rank, 454 B-rank, 74 A-rank, 2 S-rank. * In Naruto: Ultimate Ninja, at the end of Naruto and Neji's stories you can see that Genma has white hair, instead of brown. Quotes * (To Neji) "When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again." * (To the Sound Four) "Trust me. You're pawns of Orochimaru and you don't want to mess with the Konoha shinobi." References